


Blue

by taronfanfic



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: How to spend a late night during lockdown when there's energy to spare.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The neon blue glow of the Troubadour sign illuminated your bare feet as you padded identical laps around the living and kitchen space of Taron’s flat. It was almost 3am on a Sunday morning and the London streets below were completely empty. You weren’t sure what felt weirder: seeing no one out in the park during the day or hearing no drunken cries of joy, loud music and laughter as people returned home from their wild nights out. Lockdown was eery.

“Babe, come to bed.” Taron whined from the bedroom. In the first 10 days he was happy to sleep, catching up on all his missed hours from the last 5 years spent building his career, but the longer this went on the more restless he became. The home gym sessions were never appealing, so once the novelty had worn off neither of you could motivate each other to move far from the sofa or the bed and so it was inevitable for your body clocks to shift further and further forward.

“You look like a right nutter doing laps like that.” He commented with a slight giggle.

“Says the one lurking in the shadows wearing only his boxers.”

“At least they’re mine!” You stopped pacing and looked down your body at Taron’s t-shirt, something you’d quickly claimed as your own as soon as you moved in. It didn’t even cover your bum, but you never heard Taron complaining when you spent your lazy Sunday’s wearing only it and your knickers.

“Fair.” You laughed back to him before continuing your loop close to the balcony, around the front of the sofa and over to where Taron was now leaning against the wall. He reached out for your hand as you approached him and pulled you in against his body.

“Come back to bed.” A soft kiss was left to your cheek.

“I would, but I’m not tired. I wish I was tired. I can’t stand lying awake in bed though.” It was hard not to moan and sigh when you could feel your mood dropping with each passing day.

“We’ll watch something then.”

“I’m bored of that too, I just want to… do something fun.”

“Let off some steam?” He sympathised as he pushed your hair back from your face and drew you in for a tighter hug.

“Yeah.”

“Something energetic, work up a sweat… together. Where you can let loose and scream if it’s what your heart desires?”

“God, that would be nice.”

“Leave it to me.” Taron whispered in your ear seductively before lowering his lips to your neck and leaving a lengthy strong kiss. He guided you around and backed you up against the wall, holding you there for a while as he looked straight into your eyes and waited for you to make a move.

“What are you thinking?” You reached up to touch his neck and face, but your wrist was quickly pinned up above your head.

“We have so much time. What do you want to try?”

“This is, this is pretty hot.” You stumbled over your words as Taron’s fingers delved beneath the elastic of your knickers now your t-shirt had ridden up. He slid two between your folds and curled them around until he met your slickness and dragged it back up to your clit so he could start to tease you. “I feel like I really need to scream though, so maybe we go rough?”

“Biting? Spanking? Fucking so hard that you can’t get out of bed tomorrow?”

“Yes.” You moaned as Taron’s teeth took a grip at the neck of your t-shirt and tugged it to the side so he could get to the skin of your shoulder and graze it. “Hurt me.” A rumbling growl vibrated from Taron’s throat as he pushed his body into yours and then started to kiss you. It was messy and passionate; your mouths lingering open and waiting to feel each other as you both started to crave more. Taron withdrew his fingers from your underwear and slid them straight under your t-shirt so he could take hold of your breast and squeeze it. He was making your knees weak, your core wet and your heart race. As you took his lower lip between your teeth you wondered why you’d not spent more of this lockdown having sex. Fuck the blankets and movies when you’ve got the most passionate lover on tap. He was so turned on right now; you feel it straining against the soft cotton of his boxers.

“We need a safe word.” Taron locked on to your eyes as he paused your kiss and started to lift your t-shirt from your hips. You let him undress you, watching him drop the item to the floor before you placed your hands to his chest and walked him back to the opposite wall.

“Like what?”

“Something you wouldn’t normally say.” You noticed his eyes scanning around the room for objects but stopped him before he got too distracted. The neon colour which illuminated the usually white walls was perfect.

“Blue.” You placed one hand to his cheek as you kissed him deeply and cupped his balls with the other.

“Blue.” He whispered his agreement back and then opened his eyes. They had a new darkness to them, the lust clear as day. “No holding back. If you want it, say it.”

“Spank me.” You replied immediately and Taron started to shake his head slowly in delight.

“Bend the fuck over.”

A playful giggle erupted in you as you stepped away from Taron and lay your top half over the end of the sofa, leaving your arse high in the air and waiting for him. His fingertips felt cold against your skin as he pushed your underwear in to the centre of your bum and revealed more of your peachy flesh. The nerves of what was to come were bubbling away inside you, adding to your pooling excitement.

“Don’t tell me when.” You requested as you reached out for a cushion and placed it beneath your head ready to muffle your cries into.

“No? You just want me to go for it?”

“Yeah, surprise me-fuuuuck.” You felt the sharp pain of Taron’s teeth biting your bum harshly and you couldn’t suppress the anger that fired up your senses. “Fuck off! That was not spanking.” Your head shot round sharply to glare at him just as you saw his raised hand speeding down to slap your already bitten skin.

“Shit!” You hissed this time as you jolted with the stinging pain. “YES!”

“I needed something to aim for.” Taron explained as he caressed your opposite cheek softly. A second and third hit came closer together and you found yourself breathing heavily and moaning into the cushion below as your core throbbed for more.

“Again.” You growled and received three more spanks, the last being the hardest of them all. “Fucking hell!... I want revenge.” You sighed as you felt more riled up than you had done in years.

“What do you want to do to me?” Taron asked arrogantly, looming over you as you turned onto your back, moved down the sofa and spread your legs open for him.

“Scratch you and bite you, mark you all over. Come here.” The eye contact never broke apart as he knelt between your legs and slowly offered his body to you. For your revenge to be sweetest you needed to take him by surprise. Things started off lovingly. Caressing hands, soft, light, slow traces of fingertips around his hips, over his hard cock and then up his body to his neck and face. A tender kiss was shared between you as you lulled him into a false sense of security despite telling him what was to come. You almost tempted yourself into changing the plan. Making love with Taron was never a chore. But as you shifted beneath him into a more comfortable position you felt the red raw skin of your arse still burning away. Your fingers curled into a tight grip of Taron’s hair as you kissed him harder. A slow scratch dragged down his shoulder and bicep before you moved in and pinched his nipple tightly. You could feel his face tense as you released him from your lips and tilted his head to the side so you could get to work on his neck. Unlike his bite to you, you started lightly, pinching the skin between your teeth and following with a wet kiss. Your fingers switched to his other nipple, gripping it tightly and starting to twist it a little until you heard the hiss of pain and pleasure coming from Taron. He started to rub himself harder into your crotch, so you dragged your fingers down his torso and took hold of him through his boxers.

“It’s so hot when you’re desperate for it.” You whispered into his ear before sucking on his lobe and nibbling it. You caressed your hand around him then dipped inside his boxers to do the most damage. It was the finest line between pleasure and pain so you started slowly and softly, working your fingertips over his balls and lightly dragging your fingernails around his skin.

“Oh god, fuck. Shit… you’re-jesus, that feels so good.” Spilled from Taron’s lips as he dropped his head to your shoulder in delight. Too much pleasure. You upped the pressure and scratched a little harder, letting your index finger and thumb meet in a tiny pinch of skin and being rewarded with another hissed cry. “Aaah, fuck, fuck fuck. No.” Taron’s hand rushed down to your arm and gripped firmly but you didn’t pull back. Instead you kissed him playfully.

“That’s not the word.”

“I’m not gonna say it.” He looked so intensely at you before kissing you back firmly. “I don’t want this to stop.”

“Then fuck me.”

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard.” He almost growled as he rushed to lower his boxers and pull them off his feet. You freed yourself of your underwear and lay back waiting with your core on full show, only to find Taron heading south with his mouth first. His tongue delved into you and licked you quickly, tasting your arousal and making your feet lift in pleasure. This was not what you had pictured but it felt heavenly. Every lick, kiss, graze and suck against your skin had you tingling all over. You could hear Taron enjoying it too, moaning to himself as his fingers teased your inner thighs at the same time. Before long your first orgasm hit, shuddering through your tensing body and filling your core with joy. Taron lapped you up and felt every second of it. The smile on his face as he lifted his head said it all.

“Now you’re going to feel everything,” He smirked “go on all fours, lean against the back of the sofa.” 

He wasn’t wrong. He filled you straight away, your juices letting him slide in hard and fast with ease. Everything was heightened after your first orgasm, so much more sensitive and electric. Pulses flew through your body as your nerves were crashed into over and over. Taron was stood, thrusting with everything he had, rocking up onto his toes as he circled his hips and slammed his thighs into the backs of yours. Everything about it was loud. Skin on skin, grunts, moans, swears. You rocked against the padding of the sofa, your arms folded beneath your head, your breasts jolting up with every ounce of power that Taron was giving it.

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” You cried as your eyes closed tightly shut with the pleasure. “Ooow, FUCK!” You screamed as an out of the blue slap landed to your already sore arse cheek. “Taron!”

“Argh, scream my name!” He spanked you twice more and you could only swear in response. “No!” He groaned as he returned to gripping your hips and trying to fuck you even harder.

“T, fuck. Oh god. Don’t stop!” The inevitable rush was building and building inside you and you’d hate him forever if he even dared to stop and leave you hanging. He upped the pace and it was perfect. You were panting out yeses with every thrust, reaching your arms out in front of you as though you could take hold of your orgasm and claim it sooner.

“Come on, baby.” Taron moaned. “Scream for me.”

“Fuuuuck.” You groaned, seconds before a final stinging slap echoed around the room and pushed you over the edge. “Taron!” You cried at the top of your lungs as your body came apart harder than ever before. The exhausted breaths which followed merged with Taron’s own grunts as he completely lost it at the sight, sound and feel of your orgasm. He was still spilling as he pulled out of you and rest his tip against your red raw cheek.

“Fucking hell.” He sighed as he softly stroked himself down from his high and caressed his cum around your bum as he continued to mark his territory.

“I really needed that.” You sighed in reply, too exhausted to do anything other than collapse your chest down into the cushions. “Thank you.”

“I hope I’ve not hurt you too much.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“It looks really sore.” Taron stroked caringly up and down your back a few times before his hand stopped at the top of your shoulder.

“It is, but it’s worth it.” You grinned.

“Can we go to bed now? I’ll even carry you there.” He scooped your up into his arms and leant in to kiss your cheek but was met with your lips and a tender exchange to finish the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as though you could still feel every connection between Taron’s palm and your arse cheek when you woke the next morning. Your skin still tingled, and the memories of the pleasure ignited your filthy streak into wanting more hot sex. Taron was sleeping peacefully beside you, flat out on his back with one arm above his head. You pulled the covers down from his body and smiled to yourself at the sight of him naked. He was entirely yours and there were so many things you wanted to do to him. It was the way he’d practically begged you to go back to bed last night that sparked your main plan; you’d make him beg you to let him finish this morning. You pulled the belts from your dressing gowns on the back of the bedroom door and gently knelt straddled over Taron’s torso. The movement was enough to wake him, but not enough to startle him and as he stretched his arms up above his head you took your chance to wrap the belts around his wrists.

“What are you doing?” He groaned sleepily but with a hint of happiness as he was greeted with your breasts right in front of his face when he opened his eyes.

“Stay still a minute, just let me-“ You fought back against his movements as he tried to free himself. “T, please?”

“Oh is this?… I see…” He relaxed instantly and wriggled himself into a comfortable position as you tightened the knots around the bars of the bedframe. “Kinky.” His smirk was too sexy for his own good sometimes and you couldn’t resist leaning in to take his lips against yours.

“I’m still so turned on after last night, I’m gonna ride you for hours.” You declared with a confidence that Taron clearly found arousing.

“Fucking hell, I’m not going to last 5 minutes if you keep talking like that.”

“Oh you will.” You giggled. “Why do you think I’ve tied you up?”

“Babe…” He rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean it. I’m not letting you cum until I’m done… or until you say the safe word.”

“I won’t say it.” He replied arrogantly. “I won’t need to because the sight of you bouncing on me and getting yourself off will be enough.”

“We’ll see…” You teased your fingertip down his cheek and over the corner of his mouth, smiling as he moved to try and nibble you. “So where shall we start?” As you backed yourself lower down his thighs his semi moved into view between your legs and you figured you’d be safe to start with your mouth before he got too turned on. Eye contact was held as you licked around your lips first and then lowered down to his cock. You made sure he was still watching you as you licked up him, wrapped your fingers around his shaft and pushed his tip between your lips. The smugness you felt when he moaned softly and pushed his head back into his pillow was all the encouragement you needed. He was looking up at the ceiling and trying not to swear, his length now fully hard between your lips and against your tongue. The deeper you took him the faster his breaths became. He’d shoot occasional glances down at you and each time you’d make eye contact, watching him swear under his breath. There was one final sign you needed before you’d pull back and leave him on the edge and when his head turned to the side and he tried to move his arms you knew he was close. He loved to have his hands in your hair when you sucked him off, but not today.

“Fuck.” He hissed. “I thought I’d be able to get out of this.”

“Well that’d be no fun.” You replied as you left him on the edge, only returning to lap up the pre-cum that pooled on his tip.

“No, no, come on.” He looked down at you. “That was way too far to just be teasing.”

“Oh, was it?” The sarcasm and innocence was such a power thrill and you loved it. “Maybe next time…”

“You’re actually doing this?”

“Yes Taron!”

“Babe, really? Come on, this isn’t fun for both of us is it?” He started to protest at the position he’d willingly taken at the start and you knew it was all going to plan.

“You can’t tell me you weren’t enjoying that? Look at you!” You stroked up and down his solid erection casually and the reintroduction of contact almost had him losing his train of thought.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He rushed his words, his eyes begging you not to stop again as they flicked between your hand rubbing up and down his cock and your eyes.

“Oh yeah, I see. You mean it wasn’t pleasurable for me.” You let go of his erection and received a low groan of disappointment. “I can have some fun whilst you calm down a little, it’s all good.” You teased your hands up and down his thighs a few times, occasionally caressing higher to his hips and stomach whilst you decided what to do next.

“What’s that pout for?”

“Thinking.” You replied as you knelt up and moved off Taron, laying lazily across your side of the bed so you could reach over and into your bedside drawer.

“If I wasn’t stuck here with my arms tied above my head I’d be all over your arse again.” He mused, looking down at your bum with a filthy hunger.

“Glad you’re enjoying that view, but maybe you’ll prefer the next one more…” As you rolled onto your back and pulled your knees up you turned to give Taron the full show. “This is what I do when you’re not here.”

The low rumble of slow vibrations started up as you switched on your bullet vibrator and dragged it down between your breasts, circling around the right, then left, moving in and across each erect nipple.

“It makes me cum so hard.”

“I can make you cum harder.” Taron replied arrogantly but you lowered your hand between your legs and pressed the tip against your nub before sighing deliberately. “Feels so good.”

“Fucking hell this is hot.” Taron replied. “You should let me use it on you.” The bed rocked as he moved his legs with excitement and you shot your head up to check he hadn’t broken free from the knots you’d tied. “I’m not, I haven’t moved!” You gave him a suspicious side eyed glance before pressing the button on the side of your bullet and changing it to a faster setting.

“Let me have my fun.”

“But I’m so painfully hard, babe.” He whined and you could only smirk.

“Good.”

The vibrations had you tingling and pooling, your back flat out on the bed as you pleasured yourself. Thinking back to the night before was the only memory you needed. The power, the speed, the utter thrill of feeling him pound relentlessly into you from behind until you couldn’t hold on any longer. You pressed the button to get to the fastest setting and held the vibrator firmly against your clit as your orgasm built rapidly. It had your hips lifting away from the mattress, your thighs starting to shake and then you released and jolted with pleasure.

“I was thinking about last night.” You declared as you breathed heavily through your come down.

“What do you normally think about?”

“You.”

“Fucking me?”

“Being fucked, or you wanking over me, or thinking about me and getting turned on, or… it’s a long list.”

“You should tell me when you’re getting yourself off.” Taron replied.

“Yeah?”

“Then I’ll be thinking about this moment and I’ll be as hard as I am now.” He glanced between his erection and you, dropping a not so subtle hint that he needed attention. “Probably won’t be able to do anything about it then either.”

“Alright.” You rolled your eyes before moving back to his side and teasing up his length with your vibrator. “How’s that?”

“Ahh, god it’s nice.” He almost hummed with closed eyes and a soft smile. “It’s not you though. I want to feel you around me.”

“How badly?”

“So badly… please?” he begged you with his biggest puppy dog eyes and you couldn’t say no. You could still tease him though.

Only his tip sat in the wet, warmth of your entrance as you held him there with your fingertips. You watched him looking down his body to where you both connected and his eyes were pleading with you to lower your thighs and take his full length inside you.

“Babe, come on.” He was growing in frustration, almost growling at you. “Please?” He begged again and you rewarded him by sinking down and starting up a slow rhythm.

“Oh, that’s it.” You sighed, placing your hands to his chest as you rode him.

“Yes! Fucking finally.” With his legs spread a bit wider and his heels pressed down into the bed he managed to create his own momentum and start to thrust up into you in a bid to take control. The pace was upped for a moment, the freedom and pleasure feeling too good for you to want to withdraw from it either. You needed Taron’s input as much as he craved the feeling of being inside you.

“T, wait a sec,” you paused, lifting off him and leaning up over his body so you could untie the knots from around his wrists. “I need more of you.” He gazed up into your eyes as he lowered his arms, caressing his fingertips down your back to your bum and giving it a firm squeeze.

“This isn’t going to take long, so sorry in advance.”

“We’ve got weeks of lockdown left yet, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.” You kissed him passionately as he flipped you down onto your back and then guided himself back into you. The thrust were deep and quick, burning up your insides and leaving you lost for words as you took everything he was giving you.

“Fuck, you feel so good. Such a fucking tease. So sexy.” He panted out from above you as he got himself off in next to no time. You felt him spilling out of you as he continued to thrust through his orgasm and the sensation pushed you so close to the edge.

“Don’t stop!” You cried, reaching down to touch your clit at the same time but having your hand swiftly replaced by Taron’s, his thumb rubbing fast circles against you as his hips started to slow. The sight was heavenly.

“You’re such a hot mess, come on y/n. Let me feel you cum around me.”

“I’m there, fuck.” You sighed as you came apart at his words and touch, writhing beneath him in utter pleasure.

“That’s it.” He waited for you to still and then pulled out, lying down beside you and pulling you straight into his arms. “I thought you’d never let me finish.”

“I thought about saying no…”

“So mean!”

“But I love you too much.” You added with a smile.

“Instantly forgiven.” He left a kiss to your cheek and you knew you were on for a good day.


End file.
